guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Order
Dark Fury This has all the characteristics of an order but a different name, should we add that? Skuld 11:21, 13 April 2006 (CDT) BUMP Skuld 15:04, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :WP:BOLD — Stabber (✍ • 2006-04-23 20:11 UTC) ::Project:We are not Wikipedia d-: *runs off and hides* it is bad form to link a Wikipedia policy article in support of any action, even if that policy is the same as one traditionally held by the GuildWiki. -PanSola 15:22, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::Dark Fury is not an "Order" for two reasons: :::A) It doesn't have the word "order" in the name (big giveaway, I know). :::B) It does not apply to all the party as the other orders do. Nearby party members. The other Orders immediately enchant everyone in the party no matter where they are (I think it's limited by the radar screen though). :::--Karlos 01:10, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::This comes down to what we (i.e., GuildWiki) is going to define an "Order" as. The name is not an objection if the definition of an "Order" does not require "Order" in the name. The area of effect isn't a valid objection if "Order" is going to be defined as something that enchants every party member in its area of effect. I don't have a big bone in this fight, but I think it is better to war on what an order is or isn't, rather than what is or isn't an order. Once we have a definition of "Order", it will become obvious whether Dark Fury belongs or not. — Stabber ✍ 01:32, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::We do have a definition of what an order is: Every skill that has the word "Order" applies to the entire party and the word "Order" itself implies a group (i.e. the party) that adheres to a certain principle. Dark Fury is not labeled an order by ANet and does not match the behavior of the other order skills in terms of turning the whole party into an "order of ...". While you might think the AoE of the spell is irrelevant, I think it is front and center in the debate. The skills are named "Order of XYZ" because they make the party into an "Order of XYZ." Dark Fury does not. --Karlos 04:32, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::As I said, I don't have a bone in this debate. Address Skuld. — Stabber ✍ 06:55, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::And since Dark Fury DOES affect the whole party (as long as they're within radar range, just like the other orders), I just added it to the list (and I tested it ingame, just to be sure it's the description that's buggy). 134.130.4.46 05:33, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Stacking The article says: :Also, since the March 2nd 2006 update, necromancer orders no longer stack. I just tested and Order of Pain and Dark Fury do stack. — Stabber (✍ • 2006-04-23 20:17 utc) ::I think Order of Vamp is the only one causting things not to stack, everything else stacks. -PanSola 15:23, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, OotV is the only one not stacking. I've modified the note to that effect. --theeth 15:28, 23 April 2006 (CDT) Order of Undeath Order of Undeath is not an enchantment, I don't know if that warrants it's own heading, so I'm just going to put in a description next to it say so. Uh... Why is this now a disambig page with Bounty? I've never heard them referred to as orders. Is it something from another language version of the game? As it is, I have to go through my pages-in-progress and change all my links from "order" or "orders" to "orders skills quick reference". Oro? Armond 16:55, 3 May 2007 (CDT) A final Stacking question Say I wanted to run a Physical heavy team and I wanted Order of Pain and Order of Pain to be active at the same time. Is it possible or would one cancel the other? -- 23:03, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :What? King Neoterikos 23:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::Err sorry Order of Pain and Order of the Vampire. :) sorry -- 23:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::They stack.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::OotV won't trigger, since OoP is a necromancer enchant --Gimmethegepgun 23:12, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Did they update that or have I just never payed attention to my buffs while B/Ping?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:13, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::It has been like that for years. You win a prize of ultimate fail. 23:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's been like that since March 2nd 2006, nerfed for obvious reasons (OoP) --Gimmethegepgun 23:24, 17 October 2008 (UTC)